<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[双黑/R]白大褂 by YSS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479556">[双黑/R]白大褂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSS/pseuds/YSS'>YSS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 双黑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSS/pseuds/YSS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[双黑/R]白大褂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[双黑/R]白大褂<br/>※医生宰x学生中<br/>※万万没想到我也有打“R”的一天   完全按照自己的偏好来写，仅供娱乐<br/>         “诶诶，今天体检那边有个医生小哥哥超帅的！！！”<br/>         “真的吗？！刚刚好多集美都来跟我说了，照片真的贼帅！！！”<br/>          “真人更好看！！！好像是叫太宰治来着……”<br/>          “啧。”与这群兴奋地女生擦肩而过的中原中也敏感地捕捉到了自己男朋友的名字，带着不满给唯一的微信置顶发了条消息:“下午有空？”不发还好，一发出去对面顿时开始消息轰炸。<br/>        “呜呜呜中也终于想起我这个男朋友了”<br/>        “一上午都没歇下来过你男朋友快累死了”<br/>         “半个月没见了中也就找我一个下午是不是太短了？”<br/>         “救命我缺中也过度现在在休克边缘了！！！”<br/>         最后一条消息还跟了个[休克.jpg]，中原中也嗤笑一声，走到太宰治面前踢了踢临时征用的桌子:“太宰先生，您的药品到了。”说完头也不回地拖着太宰治这个黏上来的人形挂件往外走，在国木田独步“太宰我要扣你半个月工资！！！”的怒吼中偏头问粘着他不放的男朋友:“你半个月工资多少？”“跟中也上周买的那双鞋一样。”“行，到时候我赔你。”“今天是哪家酒店？”“我家，兰堂先生出差去了。”<br/>        “唔，按五楼，一到四楼的保险套都用完了。”中原中也在电梯里一边跟太宰治接吻一边含糊不清地说道。“所以这就是中也住一整栋楼的原因嘛？”太宰治按下五楼之后继续亲自己的男朋友，手则肆意蹂躏着中原中也被运动裤紧紧包裹的臀肉。“中也，西装配运动裤可不是好孩子该穿的哦。”“嗯，今天演讲有讲台，懒得穿西装裤。到……到了。”中原中也接吻的空挡腾出手指纹认证了门锁，在玄关就被太宰治脱得一干二净。“去床上，地板太冷，硌得我难受。”被抱去卧室的时候他自然没有漏过太宰治偷偷拿了他掉在地上的领带这个小动作。“领带，嗯……是兰堂先生刚买的，你要，干……干什么。”“当然是发挥它该有的作用啦。”太宰治狡黠地笑着，两三下把中原中也半勃的性器拿领带绑了起来。“啊！太宰你……给我……松开！”中原中也在床上踢蹬着，太宰治毫不费劲地抓过他因为亲吻早就无力的手，整个人挤进他的双腿间，一边亲他一边用手在他的后穴打转，进去一个指节又马上抽出，在中原中也即将出声抱怨之际有坏心眼地用舌将他左侧的乳头顶了进去。“啊！”中原中也短促地叫了一声，扬起头却被太宰治趁虚而入，一口咬住喉结舔吻，后穴的手指也完全进入。这双骨节分明的手平日里做着救死扶伤的事，如今却插在他后穴里搅动，还不时按压他的敏感点。中原中也此时连腿都无力踢动了，早已被松开的手紧紧抓着太宰治的白大褂，仰着头任由他为所欲为，前段已经溢出了液体可却怎么也无法释放，他心知太宰治不会让他就这么去了，于是屈起腿伸入太宰治的腿间，脚趾感受到了身上人被包裹的炙热不由得一缩，可仔细一想太宰治还拿领带绑着不让他射，中原中也冲太宰治无辜地眨了眨眼，脚趾开始肆意妄为:“太宰，忍得住吗？”“中也要是觉得我忍得住，那之前的教训就白吃了不是吗？”太宰治将他翻了个身，在他转头注视之际拉开了拉链，将早已被中原中也撩拨地硬得不行的器物抵在了他的穴口，俯下身低声在他耳边道:“之前被操哭不也白哭了吗？”话音刚落便狠狠地挺入，没等身下人反应过来便开始挺动。“嗯啊！哈啊……啊……”中原中也揪紧了床单，脚趾因为突如其来的刺激蜷曲着，偏偏前面被绑着无法释放，急促地喘着气却也不忘了回头骂人:“太宰……啊……你丫……又没戴套！！！”“是哦，刚刚中也把脚伸过来的时候就要做好了今天被我中出的准备。”太宰治笑眯眯地捏了捏中原中也的乳尖，下面却顶撞地越来越狠，偏偏也不照顾小男友颤颤巍巍吐着水的前端，中原中也好不容易支起的身子又因为太宰治几下又深又狠地顶撞软了下去，前端蹭着床单，快感在身下堆积地快要炸开却没有泄出的地方，他的眼尾因为激烈的性事染上了一丝红色，泪落在床上，整个人爽得说不出话，只能从喉咙底发出一些叫喊。<br/>       深色的领带绑着中原中也浅色的性器，他的臀肉被撞得通红，被摩擦得红肿的穴口也说明主人受到了怎样的对待。脖颈向下布满了嫣红的吻痕，脸上的泪痕和他将近失神的双眸无一不显示太宰治的小男友受到了好好地“疼爱”。太宰治把他捞起来抱在怀里操弄，已经用后面高潮过一次的中原中也突然绞紧了后穴，呜咽着道:“唔……太宰……要……要接吻……啊……哈啊……”感受到小男友又快高潮了，太宰治寻思也不能把人欺负地太狠，把性器抽出将中原中也转了个身之后重新将他填满，伸手扯掉了折磨着他的领带，亲吻上去把中原中也的叫喊全部堵在了嘴里。“呜呜呜！！！”小男友搂着他的脖子，后穴绞得死紧，挺着腰把憋了许久的精液尽数射在了他的白大褂上。太宰治扣着人顶了数记，滚烫的精液拍打在中原中也的肠壁上，把他烫地又哆哆嗦嗦地射了一回。<br/>        太宰治看着自己沾满体液的白大褂，又看了看正靠在他肩上喘气的中原中也，后者红着眼给了他一个wink。“中也学坏了，既然这样，不如我脱一件衣服，做一次吧。”太宰治把高潮后软绵绵的小男友再次按倒在床上，笑着脱掉了自己的白大褂，“中也觉得呢？”<br/>FIN.<br/>一边写一边害臊</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>